Fighting for the One You Love
by aflores5235
Summary: Audrey is back and Nathan is still in shock. He can't believe Audrey lied to him for almost a week. Nathan still thinks Audrey should kill him to end the Troubles. Audrey tells Nathan she loves him in 4x06 and Nathan doesn't go after her. But what if he chased her down and told her how he really felt. How would things have been different? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 True Feelings**

It had been a rough day for both of them but in the end they were able to save Nathan's life and solve someone's trouble. This was one of the hardest troubles they ever had to deal with because they had to help someone face one of their greatest fears, which was love, and also save Nathan's life. But in the end they succeeded like they always did as a team, together.

Nathan still didn't know how he felt about being lied to but if he was honest with himself he was just so happy that she was back. For the life of him he couldn't understand how he didn't figure it out sooner, he must have been too upset to rationalize everything that was happening. He never knew how much he actually needed Audrey until he didn't have her by his side.

Audrey also felt a huge weight lifted off of her because she no longer had to lie to Nathan, which she hated doing. But she also knew she had to lie to him for so long because of what he wanted her to do to end the troubles.

This is what was hanging over them as the last person left their office. Nathan still wanted Audrey to kill him but Audrey knew she would never be able to do it. She didn't know how to tell Nathan without revealing how she truly felt about him. She knew he would have a good argument for her to do it but she only needed one reason not to.

As Nathan walked into the room they both couldn't help but smile. They were finally alone after a stressful day where so much had gone on. But they still had so much to discuss so Nathan started with the easy stuff. "Doctor says Paul's going to be alright. Hopefully Ellie visits him in the hospital."

"Yeah just the fact that he called her, I think that will keep his trouble at bay."

"That was great. It was like a phone company commercial in Haven."

This is when things seemed so easy and perfect between them, when they were just talking and joking around. They were both happy and that's all they really needed. Audrey couldn't help but laugh because it would fit perfectly for a Haven commercial.

"Yeah, reach out and unfreeze someone."

Nathan looked at her and just shook his head because he just loved how dorky and corny she was. It was one of her best qualities. Audrey realized how silly and corny that was and just put her head in her hands laughing and shaking her head.

"Sorry."

"See that's the kind of terrible joke I missed Parker."

Just saying her name out loud made Audrey's heart speed up. The way he said it with such reverence and care just made her feel like nothing could stand between them even though she knew there was so much preventing them from being together right now.

"Yeah well I know my audience."

Even with all her piercings and new hair he still thought she looked so beautiful as she pushed her hair back behind her ear and he saw that amazing smile he loved to see.

"I'm glad your back."

He wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words. He didn't want to push her farther away but he also didn't want to give her hope because he still wanted to end the troubles and there was still only one way to do that. Audrey thought about what he said for a second and came up with a simple question.

"Why?"

At first Nathan was confused by her question he thought she knew exactly why he was glad she was back.

"Why are you glad to have me back?"

Still Nathan didn't know what she wanted him to say.

"What do you mean?"

This is what frustrated her more than anything. She just wanted him to say what he really felt but right now he was skirting around the issue.

"Nevermind."

He could tell she wasn't satisfied with his answer by the way she quickly returned to her work without a second glance at Nathan.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

She said it with so much sarcasm that Nathan almost laughed.

"You're mad at me. You told Paul to be honest and know you're lying to me. You've been lying to me."

This is when everything would start coming out and neither of them were going to stop. There was so much tension but they needed to get this out in the open and resolve what was going on between them.

"Because I made a decision to go into the barn Nathan and then you shot Agent Howard and screwed it all up."

"Audrey I couldn't let you go."

Audrey couldn't take it anymore she knew if she stayed any longer that she would explode and reveal everything. She started to pack up her things to leave before things got out of hand. She couldn't stand them fighting with each other and she just wanted to get out of there.

"Right, exactly and now I have to be the one to kill you, I have to let you go and I won't do it."

He knew what she was saying was right but so much had already happened and he wanted to do the right thing and put everyone else first. Even if that meant hurting Audrey in the process which was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want her to leave he just got her back but he was running out of things to say to convince her.

"I'm sorry I made a deal with the guard."

"They're not going to find out who I am this will never be their decision."

She was so tired of hearing about the guard this was not up to them and if she had to pretend to be Lexi for the rest of her life to protect Nathan than she would.

"Well I thought this was my decision."

"You were wrong."

So much emotion was boiling up inside of Audrey and she couldn't contain it any longer. Just looking at him made her want to yell these words from the rooftops.

"Because I love you."

At first he wasn't sure if he heard her right and then when he realized that was what she had said he almost couldn't breathe for a minute. Audrey Parker the best most amazing person he had ever met loved him. It took his brain almost 20 seconds to catch up and process those words. He could tell she was about to cry and he didn't want to be the one that caused her to cry, no matter what she thought he didn't want to put her through this.

"So that makes this my decision."

Before she broke down in front of him she turned around and walked out the room leaving Nathan frozen in his seat. It was like he was paralyzed even though all his muscles were telling him to move, he just couldn't. He knew they had feelings for each other and he knew how he felt but he never knew she loved him.

As thoughts ran through his mind he realized he never said it back. He never told her how he felt. He was such an idiot he let her walk out without even saying anything back. What if she thought he didn't feel the same way? He had to go after her. He jumped up out of his seat and ran out of their office.

She couldn't have gotten too far. He sprinted through the precinct and saw her as he rounded the last corner to head out of the building.

"Audrey."

She froze in place and turned around slowly. He had followed her and it made her happier than ever but she still didn't know what he was going to say. Even so she couldn't stop smiling as he slowly walked over her looking so handsome in his leather jacket. As he got closer she could tell he was smiling too and she knew what he was going to say.

He knew this wasn't the most romantic place to tell someone how you feel but it was now her never. He couldn't hide how he felt about her any longer and he didn't care who knew. He was only 5 feet from Audrey when a figure came out of nowhere and plunged a knife into Nathan's stomach.

He didn't feel it but he slowly slumped to the ground as Audrey apprehended the perp and yelled for back up. Within seconds all the cops were on this guy but Nathan had already lost a lot of blood and was lying on the floor.

Audrey let the other cops take over and ran to Nathan's side. She immediately put pressure on the wound and told everyone to call an ambulance right away.

"Stay with me Nathan."

He was beginning to lose consciousness and he kept trying to tell her how he felt but she kept telling him to be quiet and not talk. The last thing that he saw before he blacked out was Audrey over him crying and the thought running through his head that he might never get the chance to tell Audrey that he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fighting **

Nothing made sense. Nathan was on a gurney fighting for his life as the ambulance rushed to the hospital. The paramedics were working on Nathan and Audrey couldn't stop picturing it, Nathan coming towards her and then all of a sudden he was on the ground and Wade was standing over his body.

She wanted to kill him right there in that moment but she had to restrain herself. She had to help Nathan in that moment and she would deal with Wade later, with Nathan by her side.

The whole ride to the hospital she couldn't let go of his hand, she felt like if she let go he wouldn't survive as if she was the one giving him life. Everyone so often he would even gently squeeze her hand back as if to assure her that he was still there.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored and he had been in and out of consciousness the whole ride. Audrey was really worried because it didn't look like anything was improving if anything he was bleeding more and getting worse.

As the paramedics worked on him she bent down close to his ear and whispered so only he could hear.

"I need you to listen to me Nathan, I need you to fight. I need you to fight like you have never fought before. I can't lose you I love you. So you fight and come back to me."

She was already crying as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and as she sat back up she felt him squeeze her hand even harder. This made her smile because she knew he heard her and was fighting back.

Nathan could hear certain things but he couldn't stay fully awake. All he knew was that Audrey was by his side and that was all he needed to keep fighting. She was everything to him and he needed to stay alive if only to tell her how he truly felt about her. He mustered every ounce of power he had to squeeze her hand to let her know he wasn't given up.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Nathan was rushed into the OR with Audrey following close behind.

"Audrey I can't let you in."

"Just try and keep me out."

She rushed passed the doctor and put scrubs on and entered the room. In Haven everyone knew everyone and so they knew they couldn't stop her. The team was in the room fast and began to work on Nathan.

The whole time they were doing surgery Audrey couldn't stop staring at the monitor so she knew that everything was going according to plan. She never felt more nervous or scared in her whole life and the thought of losing Nathan almost caused her to breakdown right in the room.

The doctors seemed like they were almost done when all of a sudden the alarms started to go off. Everyone started yelling directions and Audrey didn't know what was going on.

"Hey what's happening is Nathan ok?"

"Blood pressures dropping. We need to stop this bleeding now."

They were all running around the room and Audrey couldn't even move. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. The alarms kept going off and then she heard the sound of the monitor flat line and in that moment her heart stopped.

Everything slowed down and she couldn't really process what was going on. She registered that the doctor was started CPR on Nathan but it really didn't connect that Nathan's heart wasn't beating anymore.

He felt weightless. Nothing seemed real around him and it was so bright. He knew he should let go it was a fight that he probably couldn't win but he had to try. Three words were running through his head and he needed to tell her. She needed to know he owed her that much. He summoned as much strength and energy and forced himself to try.

Audrey was about to collapse when she heard a blip. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it meant Nathan was still fighting, fighting to stay alive and fighting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Three Simple Words**

Everything was working against him. His body was ready to give up but he willed it to fight back. He kept replaying what Audrey had said to him and that gave him enough energy to push through. He heard so many voices but out of all of them he could hear Audrey telling him to fight.

She didn't know if he could hear her but she kept saying it over and over.

"Keep fighting Nathan, come back to me."

His heart had started beating again and the doctors continued to work on him. He had lost a lot of blood but they had been able to find the artery and had stopped the bleeding. Now they just had to sew him up and hope the worst was behind them. Audrey was so exhausted but there was no way she was going to leave him.

They finished the surgery and wheeled him to his post op room to recover. Audrey never released his hand as he was wheeled down the hallway. Seeing all the tubes and wires coming out of him made her feel weak inside and brought her back to the time when he died and she thought she had lost him forever. That had been the worst day of her life when she thought she had lost the love of her life. When he came back she should have told him right there and then how she felt but she was scared and never said anything. She regretted that more than anything especially now when she could lose him again.

They finally settled into his room and she pulled up a chair next to his bed and refused to let go of his hand. He still felt warm even after all he had been through. They had removed the breathing tube during the surgery because he began to breathe on his own which was a great sign.

He still hadn't regained consciousness but she knew he had just gotten out of surgery and he probably wasn't going to wake up for a while. She brought his hand up and gently placed a kiss on his hand.

"I'm not leaving Nathan I'm going to stay here for as long as you need me."

It wasn't long before Audrey felt herself nodding off. It had been a long and stressful day. She struggled to stay awake but fatigue was setting in and she gently placed her head on the side of the bed never letting go of Nathan.

AN HOUR LATER

The only thing he felt as he woke up was a sensation of someone holding his hand and even though he couldn't see yet he knew who it was. He began to open his eyes and as his eyes were able to focus on what was next to him he saw that it was Audrey sleeping right next to him. She was slumped over the bed clearly exhausted with what had occurred that day.

He used his other hand to push her hair out of her face and she immediately jumped up. At first they didn't say a word they just looked at each other. Audrey happy to see that Nathan was awake and Nathan happy that he was going to be able to tell her how he felt.

He knew this probably wasn't the right time but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He took in a deep breath to begin his long speech when the monitors started beeping really loudly. Then Nathan realized he couldn't breathe and everything started to fade away.

Audrey could barely move, she had just gotten him back and she could be losing him again. She ran out in the hall and grabbed the closest nurse and told her what was happening.

When the nurse saw Nathan she knew something was wrong so she called a code and started working on Nathan. He was going in and out of consciousness and his vitals were dropping fast. The rapid response team finally arrived and they connected him to oxygen and started assessing him to see what was wrong.

The world seemed to be slowing down and Audrey found herself pushed out of the room. She was forced to watch again while the love of her life was dying in front of her again.

As they were working she heard one of the doctors say he had a collapsed lung. This seemed to put the team at ease and they immediately ordered a chest tube to be placed. As soon as the tube was in place the alarms went off and the vitals started to stabilize.

Once they finished up one of the nurses came out into the hall to tell her she could go back in. Again she sat down beside Nathan as the rest of the team was still leaving. She hoped the worst was done but she wasn't going to get her hopes up again. She prayed that he would be ok and again tried to get some sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

As her eyes fluttered open she saw Nathan watching her sleep. She shot up fast.

"What's wrong are you ok?"

"Other than being stabbed and almost dying I'm great."

"It's not funny Nathan I thought I had lost you."

"You will never lose me."

"That's what everyone always says in movies and tv shows and then poof they lose them."

He wasn't going to miss his opportunity again so he just came out and said it.

"I love you."

Audrey didn't even have to say anything anymore. He knew how she felt and now she finally knew how he felt. A smile spread across her face as she slowly rose and moved towards Nathan. She gently placed her lips on his and tried to convey everything she felt for him in one kiss.

The feeling of her lips on his was the best feeling he had ever experienced. Even with everything that had happened to him this awoke his body in a way he never thought was possible. He brought up his hand to her face and pulled her even closer as she placed her hand on his neck. She gently rubbed circles on his neck as he breathed the kiss in trying to remember every part of this moment.

She gently pulled back because she knew in his condition this couldn't go any farther even though she wanted to and she knew he wanted to.

As they pulled apart they just looked at each other and smiled. They might finally be able to be happy together. Little did they know the Guard was everywhere and unfortunately one of them was watching their every move ready to report back about this new update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Just You and Me**

It had been three months since Nathan had almost died and a lot had happened since then. Wade was in prison for trying to kill Nathan and they finally were able to take down the Guard with the help of Duke and Dwight. The Guard still existed to help Troubled people but they were no longer after Nathan and Audrey. Many were not happy with this decision especially Jordan but even Vince agreed that killing Nathan might not even work. They all agreed to work together to find another way to end the troubles without killing Nathan.

Of course they would still have to be very careful because they knew that some of the Guard would try to go after them. But they still had friends to protect and help them out. But most of all they had each other.

As they drove down the road Audrey couldn't help but think how long it had been since they were alone together. Nathan had been in the hospital surrounded by nurses and doctors for weeks and when he got out they both started working 24.7 trying to catch Wade and defeat the Guard. Audrey knew he must have been exhausted but he never once stopped working. He wanted to catch Wade and stop the Guard as much as Audrey did. Something about almost dying changed the way Nathan viewed things and Audrey couldn't be happier. He no longer asked her to kill him anymore and he knew they would find another way. This was the Nathan she had fallen in love with and the love she had for him grew every day.

"Where are we going Nathan?"

"It's a surprise."

"I think we have had enough surprises for a life time don't you think?"

"You'll like this one I promise."

Audrey looked out the window and all she saw was forest. When he said he wanted to be alone he wasn't kidding. They turned down a small driveway and pulled up to a small cabin. Audrey had never seen this place before but it looked very old but also very homey. They both got out of the car and Audrey headed towards the house while Nathan grabbed the bags.

"Whose place is this Nathan?"

"It's mine, well actually it was my dad's but its mine now. "

"How come you never told me about this place?"

"I wanted to have a place to come to that nobody knew about in case something bad ever happened or in this case if I just wanted to spend some alone time with a woman that I love very much."

Audrey couldn't help but smile.

"So am I the first girl you have brought here?"

"Of course."

She didn't even second guess him because she knew he was telling the truth. They both went inside and Nathan set the bags done while Audrey looked around. The place was bigger than it looked like from the outside and it was actually cleaner than she thought it would be. She could tell he had recently been here because the place smelled of fresh pine and cleaning supplies. It made her so happy that he would go through so much trouble setting this up for her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and she could tell he was nervous. He was rocking back and forth and he kept looking away from her when she turned towards him.

He had never been more nervous in his life. They were finally alone together and he didn't know what she was thinking. Yes they both had said they loved each other but now he didn't know if they were ready for the next step. He didn't want to pressure her or think she needed to do anything and he hoped she didn't think that was why he brought her out here. Now he was starting to regret this whole trip. She was looking at all the old picture and smiling which sort of relaxed him but he was still freaking out inside.

"I am going to start the fire do you need anything?"

He sounded so formal and robotic but he couldn't help it. Audrey pretended not to notice how weird he was acting.

"No I'm good thanks. Do you have any music I could put on because it's super quite out here?"

"Yeah there's a record player right behind you."

She turned around and started to go through the records as Nathan put some logs in the fireplace and lit a match. The fire steadily grew as Audrey finally found a record that she wanted to play. She grabbed it and put it on the turn table just as Nathan was finishing up with the fire.

At first he didn't recognize the song that was playing but as soon as he heard the first word he knew what it was.

_At last my love has come along. My lonely days are over._

He turned around to look at Audrey and she was slowly walking over to him. They both wanted this and it was finally going to happen. Nothing could stop them now, they were finally alone.

_And life is like a song. Oh yeah yeah at last. _

If a song could ever represent their relationship it was this one. At last they were together and they were never going to lose each other again. As Audrey approached Nathan soaked in every moment because he wasn't going to forget any part of this day.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and he shut his eyes relishing the feel of her hand against his face. With his eyes closed he put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer while grabbing her other hand. Audrey rested her head on his chest and they began swaying back and forth.

_The skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clover. The night I looked at you. _

_I found a dream, that I could speak to. A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to. A thrill that I have never known. _

_Oh yeah yeah, you smiled, you smiled. Oh and then the spell was cast and here we are in heaven. For you are mine… At last. _

The song ended and they just stood in each other's arms. They finally opened their eyes and just looked at each other. There was so much love in that one look and they both leaned into each other. Their lips gently connected and every fiber in their bodies were awakened.

The kiss gradually became more heated and Nathan nibbled on Audrey's bottom lip making her let out a small moan. This gave Nathan better access to her mouth and he began to caress her lip with his tongue. This was driving Audrey crazy so she pulled his hips closer to hers and began grinding against him. This caused him to moan so he picked her up and headed toward the bedroom. As he carried her their lips never disconnected and she ran her fingers through his hair.

They finally reached the bed and he gently placed on Audrey down. As he stood over her he just marveled at how lucky he was that he got a girl like Audrey to fall in love with him. Audrey couldn't believe that this was finally happening and she knew this was what she had wanted for a long time.

She slowly sat up and began to take off her shirt and Nathan followed suit. She then pulled him down on top of her and he began kissing her neck and the top of her breasts. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled him back up to her. Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly together as their bodies also began to match together.

Audrey then rolled on top of Nathan and began kissing up and down his body. She knew he could feel every single thing she was doing and she loved that she was the only one who could make him feel this way. She kissed his cheek, his neck, and his chest.

Nathan knew that he wouldn't last long with her doing this so he flipped her back over and began working on her jeans. He pulled them straight off and then took his own off. Finally he took off her underwear and his boxers while she took off her bra. For a few seconds they just took in the site of each other naked. Neither of them was nervous or shy at this moment they knew how much they loved each other and how much they wanted this moment.

Without even a warning Nathan went right down on Audrey. Audrey arched her back and pulled at the covers while moaning Nathan's name. He slowly licked up to her clit as he entered her with his two fingers. He started pumping in and out faster and faster as he flicked at her clit with his tongue.

"Nathan stop."

She was so close to the edge and she didn't want this to end yet. But there was nothing she could really do she was almost paralyzed with how much pleasure Nathan was giving her. As she was reaching the edge Nathan just stopped and she knew he was playing with her. He looked at her with a devilish grin and as she caught her breath she knew she had to do the same to him.

As he crawled back up her body he peppered her body with small kisses and was laughing on his way up.

"You think that was funny?"

"Kind of."

"We'll see how funny you think it is after I'm done with you."

She once again flipped him on his back and headed right down to his hard member. She immediately licked from the bottom to the top and Nathan's whole body quivered. He was so used to feeling nothing that this was so overwhelming and almost immediately sent him over the edge. Then she slowly ran her hand up and down keeping the same pace the entire time.

Nathan managed to choke out some words as his breathing became very erratic.

"Audrey… I get it… its not funny."

"What's that I can't hear you?"

She began to run her hand up and down faster and circled the top of his member with her tongue. Every nerve in his body was on fire and Audrey could see he was fighting the urge to cum. His eyes were closed tightly and he was pulling at the covers so hard his knuckles were white.

So to pay him back she stopped and just looked at him.

"Not so funny anymore is it?"

He could only shake his head because he had lost his ability to speak. She knew he didn't have much energy left especially because he was feeling so much after not being able to feel things for so long. So she gently lowered herself down on top of him and enjoyed the feeling of him filling her. He was bigger than she had thought and it took her a minute to get used to his size.

She slowly began to rock back and forth on top of him and leaned down to connect their lips again. He couldn't just lay there with her on top of her so he began thrusting into her as she rocked back and forth. They both moaned as they got into a rhythm.

Nathan knew he couldn't last much longer so he flipped her over again and began thrusting harder and faster into Audrey. With every thrust he touched the exact right spot and she scratched her nails down his back as he buried his face in her neck.

"Faster Nathan, I'm so close."

He gladly listened to her request and pounded her even harder while using his right hand to rub her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge and she came screaming his name and as she tightened around her he also was sent over the edge. They both experienced the best orgasm they had ever had especially Nathan.

As they both came down Nathan collapsed next to Audrey and she rested her head on his chest. Their breathing eventually went back to normal and they just lay there soaking in the best moment of their lives.

"I love you Audrey Parker."

"I love you Nathan Wuornos."

They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms both looking forward to another night exactly like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Our Happy Ending**

There is no feeling better than waking up in the arms of the one you love. Both Nathan and Audrey felt this way as they woke up to the sun shining in the window. For a second neither said anything or even moved. They just soaked in the moment trying to remember every detail and everything they were feeling.

"Good morning beautiful," Nathan said as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've ever gotten. Do you think we can just stay here forever?"

They both kind of chuckled to themselves because there was nothing more they wanted then to just stay here but they both knew they had jobs to do and people to protect.

"Audrey nothing would make me happier but I think Duke or Dwight might eventually find us and force us to come back."

"Well they aren't really that great at finding people so I think we have at least a week."

"Sounds like a plan to me. What would you like to do for a week?"

"I have a few ideas."

Without another word of warning she got on top of Nathan and straddled him with one leg on each side.

"I like the way you think" Nathan said as he sat up and kissed Audrey as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were pressed so closely together it was hard to tell where one of them began and the other ended. They were still naked from their night together and Nathan loved the feel of Audrey's breasts against his chest. Audrey could already feel Nathan's hard cock rubbing against her ass but she thought she would tease him more so she began to rock back and forth.

Nathan moaned into Audrey's mouth and bit down on her lip. She then scratched her nails down his back which caused him to moan again. She wasn't playing fair this morning so neither was Nathan. He quickly started to suck on her left nipple while he started to rub her clit with his thumb.

Audrey arched her back which gave Nathan better access to her breasts and he used his tongue to circle her nipple. He was starting to lose strength because he was holding them up with one arm and he was tired from the night before so without stopping what he was doing he flipped her onto her back.

She was in complete heaven and everything Nathan was doing was giving her pleasure and sending her closer to the edge. He knew exactly what to do with his tongue and thumb. She wanted more friction so she began to rock in rhythm as he rubbed her clit. He knew what she wanted so without warning he quickly entered her and before she could moan he put his mouth on her's and kissed her hard.

Unlike the night before he didn't start slow, he immediately began pumping hard and fast. He disconnected their lips and starting sucking on her neck while he continued thrusting into her.

"Fuck Nathan I'm so close."

He started to thrust faster and deeper and within they both hit their climax and collapsed on the bed the same way they had done the night before. For a few minutes they both lay there catching their breath.

"Why did we wait so long Nathan?"

"I have no fucking idea."

This made them both laugh, "well at least we don't have to wait any longer and we can do that whenever we want and finally get our happily ever after."

"Well said Audrey. Would you like some breakfast love?"

"Yes I would."

"Alright wait right here I will go make us some pancakes."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"I guess I'm just very predictable."

Nathan put on some pants and got up to get out of bed but Audrey pulled him back down for a quick kiss. This was a kiss to let him know that she was happy and there was no place that she would rather be and nobody she would rather be with than him.

"I love you too."

"I didn't even say it."

"You didn't have to."

"I do love you Nathan."

"I know."

With that he headed to the kitchen and Audrey just laid in bed thinking about how lucky she was. She couldn't be happier that she finally found the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She knew they would face a lot of obstacles but they could beat it. Their love could conquer anything and one day they would figure out how to end the Troubles and then they would have their happily ever after.


End file.
